


Watch your mo(u)th

by mymusicalbox



Series: Fluffy asheiji [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crappy summary, Fluff, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Rated T for swearing, a bit of sads tho, an attempt at humor, but my fic my rules, crackfic, i know eiji is canonically afraid of mice, no pain here, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Ash learns that revenge is sweet in a sense he had never imagined before as he gets to know an interesting fact about Eiji.





	Watch your mo(u)th

Ash got home late most of the nights. He had been busy for the past few days, and after arguing with Eiji about that, the latter had stopped asking, and Ash was grateful he didn’t. He knew that Eiji still thought that it was dangerous, for Ash to wander around the city until so late at night, because that’s Eiji for you, he worries too much, he is too sweet for this world and for Ash himself. The blond knew that he under no circumstances had to get used to this, because it might put Eiji in more shit, and he was already more than sorry for the pain he’d caused to the Japanese.

 

However, every night he got home, no matter the time, Eiji was always awake, lying in his bed reading a book in their dim-lit shared room. Every time he heard the door open, Eiji would welcome Ash with some weird word that he later learned that was the Japanese equivalent to “welcome home”.

 

Ash’s heart fluttered in his chest every time he heard Eiji’s _okaeri,_ because he had never had someone to welcome him home. Hell, he’d never had a home to begin with after Griff left. But now he had somewhere to return, even though he’d never be sure about when they would have to leave this place. He had someone who’d be there with him despite Ash being the ruthless killer he was. He knew Eiji accepted him, and the American deeply regretted yelling at him that night more than anything else he had done in his nauseating life.

 

The first time Eiji told him about that Japanese word, he also explained to him that usually, after someone says _okaeri_ to you, you answer _tadaima_ , which means “I’m home”. Ash’s heart never ceased to leap in his chest when he thought about the concept of having the possibility to say this to Eiji, even though the first times it sounded more like “taedaymay”, but if he could understand Eiji’s English, Eiji could understand his Japanese (Eiji was teaching him some Japanese words every now and then, he really wanted Ash to go to Japan with him, and, unfortunately enough for one of them, he wasn’t the only one).

 

After a few days and nights, that had become a ritual, a ray of _light_ in the midst of all the darkness surrounding them. There arrived a day, though, when neither of them said anything.

 

 

That night, Ash entered their apartment, left his shoes in the corridor and when he got to the room, he saw Eiji huddled beside his bed, gaze locked onto something. There was a bead of sweat falling down his forehead, and his hands clenching at the bed sheets were slightly trembling.

_Damn. Was something about to happen?_

“Ash.” Eiji said, quietly. He sounded determined, but also quite scared, his voice shaky; he sounded like he was fighting against something, as if his life was on the line.

 

_Oh no. That isn’t going to happen again._

“Eiji! Stay low, I’ll protect you!” Ash shouted as he was about to retrieve his gun from his lower back, where he kept it hidden. Then, when he was about to run towards the window to hide besides it, Eiji stopped him.

 

  
“Do. Not. Move.” Eiji said, his hand over Ash’s mouth.

 

 

Ash resisted the urge to lean into his touch.

 

 

“Eiji, what the fuck is going on? Why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden-“

 

A loud scream broke into Ash’s words. Something began moving in circles all over the small lamp in the nightstand, prompting Eiji to leave his position and to hide behind Ash.

 

“It’s coming closer.” Eiji whispered. He was strongly gripping Ash’s white T-shirt. They were _really close_ and Eiji looked so ridiculously scared of…

 

_A moth. That’s right._

_A fucking moth._

Seriously? The guy who laughed his ass off when Ash told him about the pumpkins was scared of moths?

 

“Eiji.” Ash began, covering his mouth with his fist, trying to stifle his laugh “Could it be that” he continued “you’re scared of-“

 

A loud snort escaped Ash’s lips. That couldn’t be real.

 

“Shut up!!!!!! And get rid of this thing, please get rid of this thing!!!!!!!” Eiji angrily demanded. He couldn’t take this seriously.

 

“Seriously Eiji, you’ve witnessed assassinations, been kidnapped… and you’re afraid of _a moth?_ _You’d better not tell this to anyone else_.” He quoted Eiji’s words. Now he was going to be the one to laugh.

 

Except he couldn’t because Eiji was now hitting his back lightly with his fists, _pleading_ to Ash. He desperately wanted the moth to leave.

 

Sighs; as funny as it was, and as appealing adorable as pouty, nervous Eiji was, he didn’t want to leave him unprotected. He had vowed him to protect him from anyone and anything, an if he had to protect it from a- _pfffft_ \- from a moth, he would do so.

 

“Okay, Eiji, don’t move.” Ash calmly said as he went to the other side of the room to open the window. “Now stay where you are, I’ll switch off the lights.”

 

Eiji didn’t answer with words, he just nodded his head.

 

In a rush, Ash returned to where the lamp was standing and switched the lights off. At that, he took a pair of steps towards where he knew Eiji was standing, and before he couldn’t say anything, he felt a hand clasping his.

 

It was _sweaty,_ and it felt _gross,_ but it was Eiji… and Eiji’s touch felt calming, relaxing, _warm,_ so he squeezed it.

 

“We’ll stay like this for a few minutes so the moth will head to another place, since there’s no light here anymore.” Ash explained, feeling how Eiji’s body was really close to his. He could feel his warmth.

 

“T-thank you.” Eiji whispered while stuttering a little. Ash couldn’t deny that he looked… cute?

 

Ash didn’t say anything. He waited for Eiji to speak up again.

 

“I had bad experience with moths when I was a kid, since then, they grossed me out. My sister tossed a dead one onto my face when I was sleeping, and I suddenly woke up grossed out by the texture. Everything about them is creepy and disgusting. And this one just got inside the room ten minutes before you arrived. The window wasn’t as closed as I thought it was. I think I’m not going to stay awake from now on” Eiji finished, his voice barely audible.

 

_Oh._

 

Ash suddenly felt a pang of pain in his chest. No more “ _welcome home_ ” for him. Eiji would he sleeping.

 

“But I really want to stay awake to see you, Ash…” Eiji confessed while clinging more to Ash. Subtle touches and gentle words between them were a thing. They both knew they were in love, even though neither dared to speak those words out loud.

 

Perhaps that was even scarier than moths or pumpkins.

 

“Eiji” Ash started saying while gently rubbing his thumb on the palm of Eiji’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m going to turn on the lights now, okay? I’m pretty sure the moth won’t be there anymore.”

 

A few seconds after that, Ash confirmed that, indeed, he was right. The moth had left.

 

Eiji rushed to the other side of the room and closed the window. He had to make sure that no moth makes it in again. Then, he sat on his bed, embarrassingly patting the bed for Ash to sit next to him, to which the blond complied.

 

“Thank you. Even though _you laughed at me.”_ Eiji pouted. His pout was out of this world; Ash wasn’t one hundred per cent sure that he could bear such cuteness. But again, Eiji existed, so everything was possible.

 

In this hellhole of a place, in his deadly world full of guns and death, he had someone next to him. Ash felt both afraid and relieved about that.

 

“Well, I had to avenge myself against the guy who made fun of me for hating pumpkins.” Ash teased raising an eyebrow, and then turned to Eiji.

 

Eiji’s deep, dark sweet eyes widened when Ash joined their hands and brought them to Eiji’s cheek, staring at him, long and sweet.

 

“I’ll make up for it, okay?” Ash asked, his tone melodic and calming.

 

Eiji smiled at that, and Ash did, too.

 

That’s when Ash decided that it was the perfect moment.

 

So he leaned closer to Eiji and whispered something to his ear with the most seducing voice he could manage:

 

“ _how about we go together to Paris, since it’s the city of lights?”_

Eiji responded with an angry slap.

 

They cuddled together in Eiji’s bed that night, though.

 

 _We will not go together to Paris, but I’ll take you to Japan, far away from everything that haunts you._ Eiji thought, pressing his hand to where he had slapped Ash previously.

 

A few minutes later, they fell asleep, together, in their own world, where no one could disturb their peace.

 

Ash hated dark things and Eiji had an enemy in the light, but Ash was more than willing to fight it to protect Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with some self-indulgent crap. You see, author here is actually fucking scared of moths (for real, I saw one in my room and almost had an anxiety attack) so I thought about this with Asheiji and Ash laughing over Eiji's reaction. I had to add fluff though, since I was writing about something i don't like *clenches fists* -moths- i thought i'd make it the sweetest. 
> 
> Well, this is it! I hope you've enjoyed this silly little fic. I'm preparing a longer fic with actual plot, so you'll see me here again, I guess? Aaaaaaand as always, sorry for the OOC, I really try my best at writing them ;;
> 
> You can hit me up on tumblr @weakeninghope if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
